Telling The Parents
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Rikka decides to tell her parents about her and Ira dating.


**This story is about Rikka telling her parents about her and Ira.**

**This idea goes to Asura-chi for suggesting it in her review of The Secret Is Out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Precure or any of it characters**

All the girls were sitting at the beach to relax. "Today's the day! I'm going to introduce Ira to my parents!" Rikka said with a nervous smile. "what's with the nervous smile Rikka? Afraid they wont accept Ira?" Alice asked putting her cup of tea down. "I still don't accept him so I doubt they will accept him..." Makopy whispered to herself hoping Rikka wouldn't hear but she did and sent a glare at Makopy. "That not it...I'm just afraid he wont want to..." Rikka sighed. "What should I do if he doesn't want to meet them?" Rikka asked "Why wouldn't he? He loves you so he'll go meet them if it means keeping that smile on your face!" Mana said smiling at Rikka. "If he doesn't just drag hi-" Makopy was cut off by Ira coming. "Drag who?" Ira asked wrapping his arms around Rikka's neck. Rikka giggled and Makopy glared and said "Drag you to meet her parents if you don't want to." Ira turned his head a little to look at Rikka kissed her cheek then said "Ok let's go meet them." He unwrapped his arms from Rikka's neck grabbed her hand and left in the direction of her house.

Hishikawa house~

"Mom, Dad are you home? There's someone I want you to meet." Rikka asked as she and Ira entered. "Your dad will be home soon but I'm here! Bring the someone to the living room Rikka." Rikka then took off her shoes, Ira did the same, then Rikka grabbed Ira's hand and they walked into he living room together. "Mom this is Ira...my boyfriend." Rikka told her mom blushing like crazy as Ira was also blushing but not as much as Rikka. Rikka's mom just looked at them blinked. Ira began to feeling like he wasn't going to be accepted as Rikka's boyfriend.

But then Rikka's mother smiled stood up and ran up to Ira grabbing his hand shaking it. "Hello I'm Hishikawa Ryoko Rikka's mother! Nice to meet you Ira!" Ryoko said shaking Ira's hand. "H-Hello Ryoko I'm Ira." Ira was surprised her mother accepted him but he felt happy and tightened his hand around Rikka's. After Ryoko let go of Ira's hand she took a step back looking at them both and asked "How old have you been dating?" Rikka began to blush more and said "3 months next Monday." Ryoko gave Rikka a sad pout then said "You kept this from me for almost 3 months that's mean Rikka!" Before Rikka could answer they heard the door open. "Oh dads home." Rikka smiled.

"Dear come meet Ira!" Ryoko shouted. "Ira? Who's Ira?" He asked as he entered the living room then his eyes landed on Ira then went to his hand and Rikka's connected then back to Ira and glare at him. "Why are you holding Rikka's hand?" He asked. "Dad this is Ira my boyfriend." Rikka's dad's eyes widened. "Dear introduce yourself!" Ryoko said hitting her husband. "I'm Hishikawa Yuuzou Rikka's father." He said still glaring at Ira. Ira nervously smiles extends his hand and said "I-I'm Ira nice to meet you sir" Yuuzou shook Ira's hand. "Rikka help me with dinner and lets let them talk." Ryoko said pulling Rikka with her before she could say anything.

After a long awkward silence

"I'm not going to hurt Rikka." Ira stated looking a Yuuzou. "Huh" was all he could say then Ira spoke again "Your worried that I'm going to hurt Rikka I can tell, I never had real father but there's this guy named Bel he told me that you'll be wary of me because you think I'll hurt Rikka but I wont you can trust." Just then Rikka and Ryoko came in with the food an Yuuzou smiled then whispered loud enough for Ira to hear. "Thank you Ira." Ira returned the smile.

Next day at school

"Morning." Rikka said to Mana and Makopy. "How did it go last night?" Mana asked. Rikka smiled and said "Mom loved him from the start and Ira must have said something to my dad cause at first he didn't like him but now he does!" Mana smiled "I knew it would go well!" Makopy had a shocked looked then whispered to herself "How could Rikka's parents accept Ira?" Which earned another glare from Rikka.

At the trio hideout

Ira was bowling and getting all strikes. "I'm guessing it went good Ira." Bel said sitting on a couch Ira nodded.

**It's done! how is it? Asura-chi did you like it? please Review :)**


End file.
